Flipping Your Fins
by phoenixflyinghigh
Summary: “You might ask, what am I...” Harriot is walking on a dock when someone tells her something she should have known since she was a tadpole. Girl!Harry Mermaid!Lily
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Little Mermaid or Harry Potter

I do own this awesome fabalistic story!

* * *

"Goodbye Daddy." I kissed my father's cheek as he went down to the dock.

I turned around towards my mother who was waiting for me to go down for some more cleaning. Bleh. How I hated to clean.

My mother had brown hair very unlike my father and my raven hair. My emerald eyes shone at our tiny kitchen. Why did I have to live in a quiet, boring, little village that no one ever heard of? A tiny Britain town in the middle of Denmark on top of the cold sea. I needed to do something, anything.

"Mom, can I go over to Adina's house after chores today?"

My mom stared at me with her bottomless blue eyes, as if she was seeing through my soul. I involuntarily shuddered. She looked at me for one more minute.

"I think you deserve it, Harriot for your hard work yesterday. Now go scurry at your chores."

I hurried over the chicken coop and started my long list of chores.

At noon I was dressed up to walk over to the other side of the small village. With my customary black robe I walked on the dock. The old dock had been hanging over the sea as far as anyone could remember. Some people said the reason it stood against all storms was that it was protected by magic. I didn't believe in magic. Although mom always had a thoughtful look whenever someone scurried over the bridge scared that if they walked too slow...poof!

I was never scared to walk over the dock. I looked down at the forbidden, peaceful water. Mom had never let me swim in water. She had said her sister had drowned in these waters and that was that. I always felt the water was calling to me, but mom said it was nothing.

The water rippled, different from its peaceful self. A red head slowly emerged. I stumbled back looking around. Everyone had disappeared from view. The dock was silent.

I looked at the youthful redhead, "Who are you?"

"I am Lily Evans or Lily Potter. My code name is Ariel. If you ever speak of me anywhere but here, call me Ariel. They will understand."

"Understand...? Listen, who are you?" I asked bewildered.

"You might ask, what am I..." She flipped on her back, showing her emerald tail that matched her eyes.

"There is not much time to talk. Listen, this is very important, I am your mother. Or your real mother at least."

"That can't be true! My mom is at home and she loves me! And I'm not a mermaid anyway. You're lying!" I yelled.

"Oh really? Has your mother ever let you swim in the ocean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but that's because her sister drowned!" I couldn't possibly believe this, could I?

"Just get in the water and we'll find out, won't we?"

"Fine, just to suppress your doubts."

I jumped into the water after taking off my black robe. I dog-paddled for a few seconds.

"See? No tail-"

I felt a pull at my legs. It felt as though someone was twisting my legs together into a braid, yet it didn't hurt. The next second I had a gold tail with silver seashells.

"Nice do! I only got an emerald tail with amethyst shells." Lily, no, Ariel twisted in the water showing the glimmering shells and tail.

"Now, I must tell you of the reason I came up to the surface. You have been accepted to the Atlantis Academy for Mermaidory and Wizardry. It's basically for Mermaids and Wizards. It's mandatory so-"

"I would love to come!" I basically pushed Ariel from the surface, "Lead the way!"

* * *

Review! Or else I will come and take all your sugar and meat so you will have to have tofu burgers. Every. Single. Day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 1st chapter

Like? Then review1 You lazy fools!!

* * *

The land of Atlantis was most beautiful. Harriot found out that only certain mermaids and mermen could turn into humans above the surface. These people had magic, which was why they went to the Atlantis Academy. Ariel told me that school would start tomorrow and she had gotten all my supplies, except for my wand.

We swam over to the air dome for wizards to buy stuff for their wizarding needs. On land Ariel looked older, old enough to be my mother if she had married as soon as she had gotten out of school.

"Shall we?" She motioned toward the wand shop.

We came out of the shop with a wand made of holly and a Ramora fish scale. Ariel told me they were magical silver fish who protect seafarers. They were very rare and lived far away so it cost lots of money, or pebbles as the currency they used here. The currency confused me very much.

Ariel led me to an inn and bought me a room, "I think I should tell you what happened to me to be like this."

I eagerly sat down on the bed, waiting for her to start the story.

"I am the youngest daughter of King Triton, he rules the sea as you can tell. I was very curious about the people on land, even though my father forbad it I frequently went above the surface. Then, I realized I could walk on land and that I had magic in my blood. Now, if you're royal and have magic blood you are more powerful than others, so I would become the new sea witch when I came of age. Got me so far?"

I nodded, eagerly wanting to know more.

"Well, the current sea witch was very angry. She was very old and ugly and was my great-great-great-great aunt or something. There hadn't been a witch or wizard in a couple decades, and suddenly I had came. She waited for me to make a mistake so she could shut me up in a horrible prison called Azkaban. And that day did come." Ariel got a far away look in her eyes.

"That day I set my eyes on your father, James. He was a wizard too, yet a human. He couldn't live under the sea. However, there is a law against showing ourselves to humans. When I showed myself to him, the sea witch found her chance. Vanessa, that's her name, dragged me under the water and took away my wizard birthright. Everyone believed me to be dead and she threatened to lock me in Azkaban to rot if I appeared again, so I settled myself to become Ariel a mere commoner." Ariel turned to me.

"Then I found out I was carrying you." Ariel pinched my cheek lovingly.

"Vanessa was still not satisfied. She made her son, Tom, the sea wizard and went up on land. There..." Ariel looked teary, I hugged her tight.

"There, she put a spell on James and married him. I didn't know this when I had you. Since we're half human I had to bear you on the surface at night. I was so exhausted I fell asleep and Vanessa stole you." Ariel let out a tear.

Realization caught up with me, "So, mother is...Vanessa? I always had a feeling she didn't fit in the family. She looks nothing like me and dad. She never told me where I got my green eyes."

I tentatively looked up at Ariel, no my mom. "Mom?"

"Yes, but you can't call me that here. Just promise me one thing." Ariel looked at me with earnest eyes.

"I'll promise anything."

She held my hands, "Don't provoke Tom, he is very dangerous. He can hurt us. And make a lot of friends, Harriot. You never know, you might meet your true love!" Ariel tapped my nose teasingly, I smiled at her antics.

"Just call me your big sis when you talk about me. Don't tell anyone what I told you today."

"Anyone?" I asked unbelievingly, I was quite the blabbermouth in my circle of friends above the surface.

"Anyone. Now get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day."

"Good-night mum." I smiled knowing that I was loved, and not just artificially like Mother, no Vanessa. My head was filled with all the information I had just learned.

"Good-night, love." Ariel kissed my forehead.

* * *

Aww! Isn't the truth a beautiful thing? Not.

Next chapter is at the school!

Who will Harriot befriend?

Who will she make fun of?

Tune in next time to...Flipping Your Fins


End file.
